Desire to be loved
by GACLuvr666
Summary: A young girl named Rurijou Yamamoto joins Alice and Kyo's class and seems nice but a loner when it comes to people and how do they help someone with a weak constitution strong enough to make them collapse! KyoxAlice, MayuraxKyo, AlicevsMayura, RurijouvsMayura, RurijouxHayate, Rurijou&Sakura(Master/Friend), Alice&Rurijou(friends)
1. Chapter 1

Alice and Kyo were sat in class thinking about Mayura and how she had been attacking them in secret ever since she had returned from the Maram world.

"It's all my fault I never should have said such cruel things" Alice thought to herself sadly.

Kyo could see Alice was upset and felt bad for her but knew that although he could support her deep down this was something she and Mayura had to deal with alone.

"Good morning class now please settle down" The teacher said firmly but in a kind tone.

Everyone settled down quietly but were equally bored for the lesson as their teacher tended to drone on for some time when he was teaching most times half the class would fall asleep.

"We have a new student joining us today she has just transferred here but due to a weak constitution she has been home-schooled" he explained.

"A new student I hope its girl" Tatsuya said hopefully.

"Yeah we have enough guys as it is we need more girls to balance out the class" Oishi agreed.

Alice became curious of this "A new student and a girl no less I bet she'll try and coax Kyo too half the girls in the school are crazy for him including Onee-Chan" she said feeling depressed.

"Without further adieu may I introduce your new class mate Rurijou Yamamoto" he said holding is hand out towards the door.

A young girl entered through the door she had pink hair styled into a side ponytail at the right side of her head, Pink eyes that shone like jewels and breasts that were at least a 32D in size. Her figure was very slender and she could easily become a teen model if she managed to convince someone.

The girl bowed and then straightened up "Hi my name is Rurijou Yamamoto it's nice to meet you I hope we get along well" she said smiling sweetly.

"Now Miss Yamamoto you will sit next to Alice Seno if you please" he said firmly but in a kind voice to which Rurijou obliged.

Rurijou sat next to Alice and smiled "Nice to meet you I look forward to being your new seating buddy" she said kindly with a warm smile.

Alice blinked feeling awkward "Um...yeah same here" she said shyly.

**_Later_**

Rurijou walked down the corridor casually with a expressionless yet distant look. She MISSED Hayate and her master Sakura she knew the reason she was attending Meibi high but she felt alone.

"Hey your Rurijou Yamamoto right?" Tatsuya said tapping her shoulder and smiling.

"Yes that's me what can I do for you?" she said casually. She was used to talking to guys but the only men she knew were Hayate, Prince Oura and Enju her previous master.

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Um I know I'm not really handsome and we've just met but...the thing is...would you...would you go out with me?" he asked blushing.

Rurijou blinked then shook her head "I'm sorry but I already have a guy I like his name is Hayate and I know your trying to be brave but I am not the type of girl to betray others when it comes to relationships" she said firmly but in a kind tone.

Tatsuya looked disheartened but smiled "Sure it's ok I mean I knew you were outta my league I just wanted to try my luck" he said and then ran off.

Rurijou watched him run off and blinked "Human guys are so odd I'm glad Hayate isn't like that" she said and smiled fondly as she thought of him.

**_In playground_**

Rurijou sat under a tree eating a piece of melon bread and a pork cutlet sandwich with an ice tea drink. She could still EAT normal food for energy when she could not bathe but it only gave her short lasting energy that lasted at least 15-20 minutes.

"Hey Yamamoto-san can I join you?" Alice said shyly as she approached the area where Rurijou was sat.

Rurijou blinked "Um sure?" she said awkwardly. She was unused to being so popular as she tended to be alone so much before she met Sakura or Hayate so she was used to being a loner.

Alice sat next to her and began eating her bento box "Um Y'know Yamamoto-san I have to admit that when you first appeared in class I was jealous of you" she confessed.

Rurijou was stunned "Why?" she asked.

Alice smiled sadly "Because you so beautiful" she said her eyes becoming sad.

Rurijou was stunned NOBODY had ever called her beautiful before just treated her kindly or like she was a precious item but not genuinely TOLD this to her face before "Y...You really think so?" Rurijou said blushing slightly she felt touched that a stranger was saying this to her.

Alice nodded "Yeah your much prettier than me a plain average looking girl".

Rurijou became cross and grabbed Alice's shoulders "Why do you THINK that?" she asked firmly.

Alice blinked "Because NOBODY likes me and says my sister is better for Kyo" she said feeling sad.

Rurijou sighed heavily and gripped her shoulders tightly "Alice you are PRETTY perhaps not beauty queen material but you have an angelic charm to you that most guys like" she said in a reassuring tone.

Alice smiled a gentle blush hinting her cheeks "Gee thanks" she said gratefully.

Rurijou smiled "I KNEW you could smile you just need to think more highly of yourself Alice" she said kindly.

Rurijou KNEW she had a lot of pain in her heart but she hated seeing someone who was capable of finding happiness should NEVER think badly of themselves in any way whatsoever.

**_after school_**

"So she really SAID that to you?" Kyo said amazed.

"Yeah it really gave me more confidence in my appearance" Alice said smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm glad I don't like it when your unhappy" Kyo said ruffling her hair gently.

Alice blushed "Kyo" she said touched by his words.

Suddenly they spotted Rurijou leaning against a wall not far from them. She was shaking and looked tired.

"Hey are you ok?" Kyo called rushing to her side. He turned her to face him and was stunned by what he saw.

Rurijou was pale as a ghost and was panting heavily practically out of breath, she was shaking like a leaf and was finding it hard to stand.

"Yamamoto -san you look AWFUL I'll get help" she said and rushed off to find someone.

Rurijou grabbed her sleeve "No...No don't...I have...I have someone who can help" she said weakly and collapsed.

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!" Alice cried holding her in her arms worriedly.

"It's ok she'll be fine" a voice said and a spiky green haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black ninja outfit appeared.

"Who are you?" Alice said firmly holding Rurijou protectively.

"I'm her BOYFRIEND" Hayate said firmly holding out his arms for Rurijou.

Kyo took Rurijou from Alice "It's ok Alice we have to trust him" he said firmly but in a kind tone to which she handed Rurijou to him.

Hayate smiled "Thank you she'll be ok this just happens to her when she gets really weak" he said and held Rurijou close to him and blushed. He then turned and leapt off from rooftop to rooftop swiftly.

Alice and Kyo were impressed and watched him leave then made their way home together but were still shaken up by what they saw.

Hayate looked down at Rurijou as she lay unconscious in his arms "You'll be ok Rurijou we're almost home" he said gently and kissed her lips softly.


	2. C2: Impure Entity

Kyo was sat alone in the archery room thinking about how much he hated himself for being like his father. He wasn't a violent person but when people badmouthed him he just lost control of himself.

"Kyo..." A gentle yet coaxing voice said to which he looked up and saw Mayura in a shadow cloud of darkness. Her upper torso was showing but her legs and pelvis were hidden in the mass of darkness.

Kyo's eyes widened "Mayura?" he said stunned.

Mayura smiled "Oh Kyo your just like me you've suffered so much" she said and reached out her hand "Come with me and you can be free; free of all the pain you have ever felt".

Kyo swallowed nervously if he went with her he could FORGET his pain. He reached out his hand slowly to go with her.

"DON'T KYO!" Alice screamed suddenly bursting into the room stunning them both "Stay here and we'll fight together" she said kindly.

"Alice..." Kyo said touched by her kind words.

Mayura glared at Alice she was yet again trying to steal Kyo from her. She would have to play her wild card in order to pull Kyo to her side "I see...so you don't CARE about me" she said sadly her eyes tearful.

"No Mayura that's not true" Kyo cried feeling guilty.

"Sis no we DO care!" Alice said bravely.

"I'll just be alone forever" Mayura said sadly pretending to vanish.

Kyo reached out and grabbed Mayura's hand "NO! I won't ALLOW you to be in pain anymore!" he cried angrily.

Mayura smirked and begun shrouding him in the darkness "Good Kyo come WITH me and ABANDON Alice" she said deviously.

Kyo's eyes went blank and he began to lose consciousness of what was around him. He couldn't hear Alice's voice anymore. All he could feel was HIS pain and sadness every hardship he had ever suffered.

"NO DON'T LISTEN TO HER KYO! IT'S A TRAP!" Alice cried tears spilling over. She wanted to use her lotus words but yet she wanted to use her OWN words to show her love for her sister and to save Kyo.

"VIMUKU (release) !" A word cried out and Kyo was suddenly released from Mayura's grasp and Alice caught him. She turned and saw Rurijou Yamato standing in front of her glaring at Mayura angrily.

Mayura frowned "Another Lotus master huh?!" she said angrily.

Rurijou smirked "Not exactly I just learned all 48 of both Maram and Lotus words in case of emergency" she said deviously.

"F...Fourty-eight?!" Alice said stunned. This girl was not only powerful but skilled at the way she used her abilities.

"You will be DEALT with" Mayura snarled.

"Just try it bitch!" Rurijou said smirking getting into fighting stance.

"SURA (rage)!" Mayura screamed to which a huge wave of negative energy was blasted at the three.

"KARA (protection)" Rurijou yelled to which a barrier covered them but mainly protected Alice and Kyo as Rurijou's uniform was slightly torn.

"JATA (jealousy)" Mayura raged desperate to salvage Kyo.

"YUNA (affection)" Rurijou said firmly.

Mayura was through playing with this impudent girl who was trying to prevent her from stealing her chance to take Kyo away from her sister. She held out her hand towards Rurijou angrily "DAARA (storm)" she raged her expression fierce.

Rurijou's uniform was torn at the skirt and the sleeves and somewhat at the chest area. She stood where she was taking the hits for Kyo and Alice. Her face was cut from the flying debris from Mayura's attacks but she wouldn't back down.

Mayura was angry this stranger could not only wield Lotus words but also Maram words making her more powerful than any master she had met before. But in order to make Kyo return to her side she would have to fight dirty.

"RUTA (endurance)" Rurijou yelled to which she was enabled to withstand Mayura's violent attacks. She KNEW how precious love was and would protect the feelings that Kyo and Alice shared.

"Why won't you just DIE!" Mayura screamed a demonic aura surrounding her and her face becoming evil.

"Because I LIVE for the sake of the ones who are PRECIOUS to me" Rurijou said firmly.

Mayura was stunned this girl was so deeply devoted to protecting those she cared for she was willing to put her life on the line. She smirked "How sweet but your just a nuisance" and raised her hand "RAMITO (spoil)" she said darkly.

The marks on Rurijou's body began to appear slightly making her worried but she had to stay strong for Kyo and Alice's sake. She held her hands out in front of her "ARETO (restrain)" she said firmly.

Mayura was restrained by binds made of a glowing energy that prevented her from using her words. She glared at Rurijou angrily "She's good" Mayura thought to herself.

"Sis!" Alice said worried that she was hurt.

"Stay back!" Rurijou said firmly.

Mayura turned to Alice and smirked "I have a gift for you Alice" she said deviously and began to fight out of Rurijou's binds "MUDORU (curse)" she said darkly.

Alice turned pale her eyes went blank and empty and then collapsed to the floor. She was breathing heavily but weakly and was sweating a little her expression pained.

"ALICE!" Kyo cried rushing to her side and holding her worriedly.

"RAJEI (light)" Rurijou yelled to which Mayura was blinded and then fled to escape.

"Alice...Alice hang on" Kyo said worriedly. He had learned some Lotus words but not the one on how to heal yet.

"Allow me" Rurijou said kneeling beside Alice slowly. She placed her hand above her heart "JIVA (heal)".

Alice's mumbled quietly and her cheeks became rosy again. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly "Mmm...Kyo?" she said quietly.

Kyo held her tightly his eyes tearful "Alice! Thank god your ok!" He said relived.

Alice blushed but smiled "Kyo? W...What happened all I recall is sis being here and fighting her then I passed out" she said worriedly.

"She cursed you but I managed to heal you before any damage was done" Rurijou said smiling sweetly.

Alice smiled "Thanks Rurijou". She looked at her uniform and gasped "Your hurt" she said worriedly.

Rurijou's uniform was in tatters. Her skirt was ripped at the ends, her shirt was unbuttoned due to missing buttons so her breasts were flashing a little, her face and arms were cut in several places and her hair was loose and reached her waist.

"Maybe we should get a doctor" Kyo suggested kindly.

Rurijou smiled "No it's ok Princess Sakura will deal with it I'm just glad you're ok" she said patting Alice's head. She then walked away slowly her hair flowing behind her in the breeze.

Kyo and Alice stared after as she left. She may have been weak from time to time but her capability of wielding Lotus words was impressive.


End file.
